Widdershine
by Changelingess
Summary: When Kairi moved to the Destiny Islands with her family, she thought it would be a fresh start and the end of her troubles... little did she know, this was only the start of them. Rated M. Dark story filled with gore, blood, sex and Witchcraft.


**Widdershine**

_By Changelingess_

**Author's Notes: **First fan-fic! Woo! OK, so, I've been planning this idea for a while now, and I really hope you all like it. **Be warned that it's a very dark story with sex, bad language and gore. It's rated M for a reason!** This is only the Prologue, and I know it's short and probably utter crap (I SUCK at writing newspaper articles), so expect the actual story to begin very soon. Please review, and tell me what you think! It'll give me the motivation to write the chapters! And P.S. I know that some of the Witchcraft references may be inaccurate, and I know that Wicca/Paganism is not an evil religion or anything, but it is being portrayed that way purely for scare factor. I did a lot of research for this, and used some of my own knowledge, because I support the religion and am all for it! But for this story, I portrayed it this was purely for scare factor for the story, so if any of the facts are inaccurate, you now know the reason why.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights go to Square-Enix and Disney. I do, however, own this story, so it should not be posted anywhere else apart from this website and under my name without my permission.

**Prologue**

November 1st, 2008 **DESTINY ISLAND NEWSPAPER**

**TEEN GOES ON MURDEROUS RAMPAGE – SHOCKING STORY!**

Late last night, police were telephoned by the locals because of several disturbances in the area in Kijojimen on the Destiny Islands. When the police arrived, they were met by a truly horrific sight: a teenage girl butchering and eating the remains of several corpses lying across the street.

The girl, Kairi Amai, 17, was using a Seax to commit the disturbing acts; a knife that is usually associated with Witchcraft. When approached, she was extremely aggressive and her eyes were bloodshot. According to police, she "just wouldn't stop waving the knife" and "was determined to kill anything that crossed her path". Her clothes were soaked in blood and, at one point, she used the Seax to openly masturbate in the street.

A few calls had been made to the police station at around 8:00PM, when neighbours were reporting strange lights and sounds coming from Amai's home. Among these were moans, screams and noises that some couldn't even describe. This was causing concern and worry, and some neighbours were becoming increasingly disturbed and frightened. Callers claim that the police refused to do anything about it until something extremely bad actually happened, and just put the noises down to the explanation that "some teenagers were just having a party".

As the noises and lights ceased to stop and as more and more locals kept calling, it was only then that the police decided to investigate.

After trying to approach Amai, she immediately ran back into her house and locked the door. Police tried to force their way in, but were unsuccessful. After about 20 minutes, the door seemed to have become unlocked, and the police were allowed to enter. But the police were met with an even more disturbing sight.

The living room was decorated with strange symbols in red ink across the walls. Words in an unknown language were also scribbled across the floor, ceiling and walls. Black and white candles were almost everywhere, and in the centre was a huge pentagram that had been drawn with chalk. In the middle of it lay the butchered remains of Paine Fundo, 18.

Amai was found in the hallway out-cold. When she came to, she claimed to have had no recollection of what had happened. She was soon taken away to the station, while the police searched the rest of the house.

In the attic, Yuffie Yukai, 17, was found in the corner, curled up in a ball and whispering "I am the winter-maker. I'll suck the life from this land and cast my mantle" over and over again. She had cuts on her arms and legs and a stab wound in her stomach. She was soon taken away to hospital, where they dressed her wounds and claimed she had gone into a state of shock. She is currently still recovering there.

Down in the cupboard under the stairs, the police found Namine Muzai, aged 16. She seemed to be sitting calmly on the floor, but when police tried to carry her away, she began screaming hysterically while scratching and biting anyone who came near her. She was finally restrained after much struggle and taken away to the police station.

After further investigation of the house, a baby was found with the corpse of a bird in a tiny, specially designed coffin sitting next to it. The baby seemed to be fine, and was examined at a hospital, but had no injuries, internal or external, apart from its skin seemed to have an odd, very faint greenish tint to it. Amai claimed to be the baby's mother, but until further evidence is given for this, the baby is being taken care of in an adoption centre.

Demonology expert, Ansem Kashikoi, 43, was called to the scene to investigate the strange symbols and words that were scribbled in the living room. He claimed that the symbols represented four Goddesses commonly known in Witchcraft: the Maiden, the Mother, the Cailleach and the Bride. The words seemed to have been written as some type of incantation to invoke something and also to open a Magic Circle.

The house was then labelled as a "No Entry" area by officials, and is currently being searched more thoroughly by professionals. Throughout the search, the investigators found wooden and metal alters in Amai's bedroom, and several books on Paganism, Wicca, common mythology, and also a "Book of Shadows". Amai is currently in a mental asylum for the time being.

The case is still being investigated, and more lines are being drawn to other murders that recently happened in the same area, which were that of Amai's parents; Aerith and Leon Amai (35), Sora Tansei, 17 years old and one of Amai's close friends, and Tifa Lockheart and Rinoa Heartilly (18). Police officials also find it quite disturbing that similar murders, events and occurrences like this case also happened in the same area 25 years ago.


End file.
